<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worthy of Love by SakuraAlexia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339088">Worthy of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia'>SakuraAlexia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ending C (NieR: Automata), F/F, F/M, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a jarring contrast to the powerful and rough woman they had known and seen, watching her just crumble to pieces like that. If they had hearts they surely would have been broken, as humans would use to say, and surely it was how they felt.</p>
<p>And now they were there, rushing over to the Resistance’s Camp to attempt to help her, whether she wanted it or not.</p>
<p>2B cradled A2’s head closer to her chest and held her tighter.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare die on me…”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/9S/A2 (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy and quick footsteps resonated through the forest, the sound of metal clashing against other metal, robotic voices echoed along with the one of a single woman android, hateful and angry, her sword cutting down at the machines before her with reckless abandon. After all, she’d never been a precise one, as long as her weapon cut deep why bother with such trivial things?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If machines died it meant she achieved her objective, even if temporarily, it didn’t matter in which way it was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But perhaps she should have given these things some more thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she woke up once again, after the whole ordeal at the tower, after it was all over and the war was finally won, A2 spent her time trying to figure out what to do with her life, a life where there wasn’t no more need to fight, a life where she wasn’t hunted down from the Yorha forces anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A life she hadn’t asked to live. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since she woke up again, against her will, she’d spent her time wandering, it didn’t matter where she was going, alone, and with no hostile machines to kill, it was easy to slip in into bad thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before, with little time to even sit still, constantly surrounded with hostile machines and chased down from Yorha, she didn’t have the possibility to let her mind wander, and she didn’t want it to wander, because if she stopped for a moment her memories would immediately assault her and the overwhelming sense of guilt that gripped her chest would threaten to consume her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She used to throw herself in battle, with the first machine she saw, fighting and killing until her body would give out and she was forced to retreat to the nearest remotely safe place she could find. A cave, a tree, an abandoned house? Anything would do, she would lay down, too exhausted to move, to think, and rest for a bit, then wake up again and repeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over and over and over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, with the machines finally defeated she was left with nothing at all, and the guilt returned, it never left but as long as she kept herself occupied, as long as she could release it by taking it on the first thing that crossed her vision, it was somehow bearable. Not so easy anymore now that Yorha was gone and the machine didn’t want to fight anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She should have been happy, eliminating the machines had been her goal of her lifetime, and not because of her programming, but for what they had done to her squadron, her teammates, her friends…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she destroyed the Tower’s system she had reached her hand towards the sky, as the structure crumbled beneath her and herself with it, she had lied down and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come and finally to come to an end, hopeful that after all those years of solitude spent surviving by the skin of her teeth she could get to see her friends again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That she finally could have let her broken body and damaged soul rest forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No such thing happened, life once more decided to be cruel with her, and perched on that window of that building she woke up again. That annoying Pod that 2B had left to follow her had decided that he had to save her, when she hadn’t asked to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though she had to give him and the other Pod that accompanied 9S credit, she would have never imagined that a support unit would ever be able to evolve and even develop emotions such as affection towards the android they were assigned to protect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It still remained that the thing had rebuilt her and awoken her without her permission, without her wanting to. All she had desired was just to see her fallen friends once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her friends that had sacrificed everything for a mission none of them should have ever survived to. They all had been just mere sacrifices, experiments whose data was destined to be taken and used for a new generation of androids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She should have known it would have been foolish from the beginning, and had she been smarter she wouldn’t have committed to their duty, and as commander of the operation she never should have dragged them down and let them die. She should have perished alongside them like the captain she was supposed to be, she should have saved them, not them saving her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had nothing good to offer to this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There had been a tinge of happiness when she found out that out of them all at least Anemone had survived, that she hadn’t been the only one like she thought for a long time, and that she was now leading the Resistance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been good seeing her again too, even if for a brief time, at least she somehow moved on and had become a good leader. However as much as she desired to, A2 did not stay with her, she knew she was welcomed at the camp of course, but it felt wrong to stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not when she had brought so much pain upon them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time passed but her hands would be forever stained with blood of the lives that were closest to her, the ones that had trusted her, the ones that had loved her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t bring this on Anemone nor anyone else ever again, everything she touched ended up broken, damaged, or worse, dead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There had been times where she had considered just ending her life, it would have been easy, even when she had been revived, from the window she sat on, she could see how high she was, and how long the way down was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would have been easy to just let her body fall down, just like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But somehow she didn’t find it in herself, what a damn coward she was. Longing for something so long and then not even having the courage to take it on her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just found herself numbly staring, as she spotted the other two remaining Yorha androids, 9S was all over 2B, holding her in his arms, no doubt he was ecstatic to have her again on her side after she…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A2 could imagine 9S being even happier if he had seen her throw herself down from the building, he hated her, it would have been a good riddance, but 2B… she wasn’t sure how she would have reacted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had trusted her to take over her mantle when she was at her weakest and most desperate, she had trusted her to have mercy, to understand that she no longer wanted to be forced to kill her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To kill 9S again…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The virus would have made her go crazy just like the rest of the Yorha forces that had been infected just like her. And she would eventually murdered him again, when she meant him to keep living, and to be safe for once in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A2 supposed that would have happened for sure if she had allowed 2B to get corrupted by the virus, if 9S had already been so close to witness something he shouldn’t have. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, and 2B as well, she had never taken pleasure in killing Yorha members, she didn’t take it upon them for hunting her, they just had orders, they were being lied to just like she and her squad had been back then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without saying a word she had left, the two didn’t need to see her, she didn’t want to be a bother and destroy their newfound happiness. She had no reason to be involved with them, nor with the Resistance, Anemone would be fine without her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since then she spent days, weeks, months, she didn’t even know how long, wandering left and right, the city, the factory, the desert, anywhere, searching for something to do now that she had nothing left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desperately seeking a way to release her pent up feelings on something…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long time, her feet carried over to the Forest Kingdom, finding out with almost pleasure that the machines here were still somewhat active. They were still trying to gain revenge on the androids that had killed their king.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoops… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That had been none other but her fault when she mercilessly stabbed that baby machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, at least she could try and clean up this mess, for once. In reality she just desired to stab something, it was an itch that had to be scratched, a need that needed to be fulfilled. She really needed to impale some metallic thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here she was, sword in hand, a common Type 40 one she had found lying from the dead Yorha troops from the virus, it would do now that Virtuous Contract was returned to its rightful owner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately upon seeing her, the machines charged, spears in hand, ready to face her. She easily slipped into combat, that familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through her body, it was exhilarating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body moved with ease between her enemies, falling into this dance of dodges, counters and slashes, a dance she was created to perform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dance between life and death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, as she put down one machine after the other, it seemed more would come the more she killed, it wasn’t just a group of them, but an actual army against one single android. There were so many that A2 found herself cornered from them, as her back collided against a stone column. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cursing to herself for having not noticed, and not for being careless, she had thrown caution to the wind long ago, she forced herself to take breath, clenching her fists at her sides she stared back at the horde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling the heat course through every single of her circuits as she willed her body to push past its limits, her vision became red as the rush of energy flowed through her. Activating her Berserk Mode was always satisfying, it made her feel like she could crush the entire world beneath her feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was strong, powerful, but also dangerous…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said mode had always been too much of a risk, a mere experiment that was never meant to go well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A2 found herself relying on it during her years as a fugitive more times than she was willing to count, and perhaps, if there was anything she should really have been careful about was this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because this time, she felt the rush and she felt the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her vision flared with multiple warnings as her body went rigid, as if paralyized, she could see sparks and smoke coming out from the openings where her skin had been torn off, leaving nothing more than the plates of carbon beneath it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She screamed as her own strength revolted against her, she fell over, unable to support herself as her entire being short circuited by itself and the heat rose even further up, so much that she thought she might explode at any second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cough made its way through her throat, she spat blood on the grass she was lying on, unable to move, unable to do anything but lie there in agony as the waves of pain ripped through her one after another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the worst of it? She had made herself completely vulnerable to the horde of machines in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was alone and at their complete mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All she could do was close her eyes, grit her teeth and wail, hoping they would finish her off quickly enough so she wouldn’t suffer. In these moments she swore she heard someone calling her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waited and waited, but nothing happened, nothing more than what she was experiencing from her own mistakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straining her hearing she could faintly make out the sounds of battle and two voices, they felt familiar, but she couldn’t quite place them. She attempted to force her eyes open, but her visuals wouldn’t budge, so she just listened as she rode out the stabbing and painful feelings that overflowed in her circuits, while she hung on the edge of darkness that threatened to take over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what it seemed like forever, she felt a pair of hands gently move her, supporting her shoulders and head as it fell limp from the weight. Despite the careful gentleness she couldn’t avoid a wail as she being moved around made her aware of how much her body hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hushed whispers of apologies came, who was sorry for her? Why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again she heard the voices, more than two this time, they sounded distressed, worried, one more than the others. But why worry about her? After all the wrong things she did there was still someone willing to feel bad for her? Unbelievable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t deserve it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forcing her eyes to open, even if just a little but successfully, she struggled to make up the sight before her through the blur her vision had become. But she recognized her the moment she managed to focus enough on those white hair and blue eyes that were just like her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“2… B…” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard her call her name, multiple times, but she didn’t have the strength to fight anymore, as she finally allowed herself to shut down into unconsciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What happened next was not up to her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2B held A2 in her arms, calling her time and time again, but no answer came from the other woman. She worriedly glanced in 9S’ direction, hoping he could give an explanation, and also hope they didn’t arrive too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Scanner was hunched over overlooking both women as he examined the status of A2’s systems, grimacing at the number of anomalies that assaulted his vision, as he searched if she was still alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she seemed to be suffering from various system problems, he could see that at least the very basic functions that still kept her in this world were still active, even if barely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks like her body shut itself down to prevent further damage coming to it, I’m not sure what is happening, but she needs maintenance, and fast.” he replied. “We should take her to the Resistance’s Camp, it’s the safest place, and I can have a better look at her there. Also, Anemone knows her, she could help us in finding out what went wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2B nodded at him, taking A2’s surprisingly light body in her arms, determined to carry her the same way she had done with 9S when he had been abducted and hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had her Pod take up the quickest and safest route for them to take, they couldn’t afford risks. There was no telling if A2 would survive further damage and they weren’t willing to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been roaming in the forest when they found her, 9S had wanted to explore to see if he could find anything regarding the old world and humans there, and also, 2B had noticed that in this place the machines were still active compared to anywhere else, she didn’t have to fight anymore, but, she could have helped in making this place safer for the other androids to cross. The Resistance had a tendency to avoid this place due to the dangerous knight machines that still lingered looking for revenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed that A2 also had the same idea, or perhaps she was just looking for someone to fight, they had no idea what she had been up to ever since she had been revived just like them, she had never made her presence known around them. Even finding her here had been a pure casualty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, 2B would be lying if she said she wasn’t willing to see her again, 9S not so much, but he never went against her wishes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew there hadn’t been a good relationship between them two, after she had asked A2 to have mercy of her, to not let the virus take over, but 9S' timing had been horrible in witnessing the fact. Which sparked such pure hatred towards the woman that he had refused to listen, both when she had saved him from his own Operator, or what remained of her, and not when he had challenged her at the top of the Tower, completely taken over from his rage and sorrow, and that same virus pulsing through his system.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still resented the woman, but after 2B had told him how things truly went he understood that it had been for the best, given the situation. He didn’t know if he would have been able to accomplish her wish if he had been in A2’s place. Probably not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had also done her best to save him too, when she had hacked into him, taking the virus into herself, and then did what he should have, destroying that Tower, and going down with it he assumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pod 042 hadn’t been there to witness the fact, but he did say that he and the other pods had found her in the rubble of that place. Nothing different could have happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A2 never came to them once, and they knew neither Anemone had seen her ever, the woman had been off on her own the entire time for reasons they didn’t know, but at least, they had decided they owed her a thanks, for keeping 2B’s memories save with her, and for taking over her mission when she shouldn’t have had, and also and apology from 9S’ part too, for misjudging her and that he was willing to learn from his mistakes and give her a chance, if they crossed paths at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However they didn’t really have the chance to do either thing, they had seen her fight the machines of the forest, when she got cornered, and they had heard her scream of agony when she fell, victim of something they weren’t sure yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But surely it looked agonizingly painful, whatever it had been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a jarring contrast to the powerful and rough woman they had known and seen, watching her just crumble to pieces like that. If they had hearts they surely would have been broken, as humans would use to say, and surely it was how they felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two had immediately sprung into action, calling her name and hoping she’d answer. In doing so they had managed to drive the machine’s attention away from her and onto themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now they were there, rushing over to the Resistance’s Camp to attempt to help her, whether she wanted it or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2B cradled A2’s head closer to her chest and held her tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare die on me…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they arrived all the eyes of the camp moved over to them, as Anemone made her way to the trio, her eyes never leaving the unconscious form of the android in 2B’s arms, she was evidently worried even if she tried her best to keep calm.</p><p> </p><p>“Number 2…” she whispered as she approached. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“We found her in the forest fighting some machines, we’re not sure what happened to her but all of a sudden she started screaming and she lost consciousness. If we didn’t arrive in time the machines would have finished her off. Nines suspects an anomaly of some kind in her system.” 2B explained, as she held the woman close.</p><p> </p><p>“I ran a scan on her to check if her black box still emitted a signal, it does, and even though I haven’t managed to have a look at her properly, I saw that her body has a lot of malfunctions.” 9S continued. “We thought we could have her rest in our room so I could check the extent of the damage in peace.”</p><p> </p><p>Anemone seemed satisfied with the answer. “I’ll make sure no one will disturb you then.” she once again glanced at A2. “Just… please don’t hurt her…”</p><p> </p><p>This was by no doubt directed to 9S, who didn’t reply but just gave her a solemn nod. </p><p> </p><p>Anemone was aware he didn’t like her because of what she had done to 2B, she had seen it from the hateful look in his eyes when he had woken up after having been repaired from Devola and Popola. A2 herself had confirmed the death of 2B by her hand a while before he recovered, she had told her as soon as she spoke of 2B’s name, but Anemone had understood that she didn’t have a choice, and that neither she had been proud of that, she just hoped 9S understood it too.</p><p> </p><p>She really didn’t want another loss, not her…</p><p> </p><p>They both had already lost so much that day, and even if taking care of the Resistance had taken her mind off it, and helped her move on, she wasn’t quite sure that the former Yorha android ever did.</p><p> </p><p>And she couldn’t even ask or talk to her because A2 never stopped much around the camp, she doubted she ever slept in the room she was given too.</p><p> </p><p>But it would have been nice if the other woman would have just stopped her quest for revenge, justified, she knew, and just stayed a bit with her after so long. Anemone had thought no one had survived the mission of Mount Ka’ala except for her, until 2B and 9S had returned from their own mission in the forest kingdom asking for information about her.</p><p> </p><p>However A2 was a friend and she had no intention to sell her out to Yorha after the Commander had betrayed her and her squadron so much. And she was sure the other android kept herself out of the Resistance to protect her too, to not act that she knew a fugitive, the Commander would have certainly tried to have her sell A2 out. That wasn’t going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>She’d been almost happy when Yorha had been wiped out, if that hadn’t been their only hope to fight back the machines.</p><p> </p><p>But at least some of them had survived, and then later revived. And now it was her friend that needed her help and she would do what she could to make sure she survived this too.</p><p> </p><p>Though something told her A2 would not be happy about it, survivor guilt was an ugly beast to deal with, it eats you from the inside until there’s nothing left but an empty shell. </p><p> </p><p>She too knew how it felt.</p><p> </p><p>But even an empty shell was worth saving. If the others were here they wouldn’t want them to give up their lives, she understood, and she hoped A2 remembered that as well, as much as she doubted it.</p><p> </p><p>From what she could witness from their last encounter, there hadn’t been much left of the old Number 2 she had known.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe 2B and 9S could help her find a spark her old self back.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed as she watched the trio disappear into their room, hoping it would all be okay.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>2B laid A2 down on her own bed as gently as possible, taking care that she wasn’t in a position that would be uncomfortable to be in and even fixed her long hair away from her face which was all but serene.</p><p> </p><p>But in the time she had been just a mere conscience residing in her head whenever A2 held Virtuous Contract, she had come to know that the woman never rested easily. </p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t quite seen what the woman dreamed about, if those were dreams at all, but she could tell they were never pleasant. She didn’t want to look into them or into her memories though, it was wrong, so she never lingered whenever the woman she had been with for a while was resting.</p><p> </p><p>She had expressed disdain at the way she carried herself, throwing herself into battles after battles without a care for her body at all, she’d hurt and tire herself out until she collapsed alone and lonely somewhere dark and secluded, never attempting to repair herself further beyond what was needed to keep her basic functions running. A2 had been quick to silence her when she tried to approach the matter.</p><p> </p><p>2B had no doubts it had something to do with something that happened to her in the past, she had guessed Yorha had hurt her beyond repair even before she’d been sharing a mind with her. When they met at the top of the castle in the forest and she spoke of how the Commander had betrayed them.</p><p> </p><p>She already knew what betrayal was, every single time she had to end 9S’ life whenever he became too curious for his own good. She hated herself and the Commander for forcing her to do what she had to, and how much it hurt time after time again to see 9S back to his cheerful self, treating her with such kindness she didn’t deserve, unaware of everything.</p><p> </p><p>Such had been the life of a type E…</p><p> </p><p>But somehow she could never bring herself to disobey, cursing her programming and the duty she had been so tightly bound to that it threatened to choke her if she strayed too far from the leash. Yorha had truly made sure that the next of the Number 2 model line made from the data gathered from A2 would never betray them nor fight back in any way, and they did it well. She knew that information from the book A2 had found in that white library in the Tower, she had read it and discovered the truth about their model right there, together with her.</p><p> </p><p>That was if A2 had truly betrayed them at all, she wasn’t sure if the Commander wanted them to think that way and it was a lie or not. She never had the courage to ask the rogue android about it even if she knew she had the answer to her doubts.</p><p> </p><p>If she would have answered her would have been another matter entirely.</p><p> </p><p>But 2B had a feeling that whatever it had been, the Commander had meant for A2 to be just a mere sacrifice, always based from that data they had found, and could guess why she was the way she was, and a vague understanding of what might have happened to her in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Once again though she held herself from saying anything, not willing to risk angering the android further, it was enough she had taken her in without much of a question, without having to, she just did.</p><p> </p><p>And 2B owed her a lot for that.</p><p> </p><p>If her consciousness and memories were intact now it had been because A2 had been taking so much care of her sword, and also been remarkably patient in bearing her presence within her, despite how nagging she might have been.</p><p> </p><p>She had known her differently from the murderous and rageful android they met the first time, and that they were told to kill. 2B was glad they didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Placing a gloved hand over A2’s carbon plated one, she addressed 9S who was sitting in silence on a chair nearby, his eyes fixed on the screen before him.</p><p> </p><p>“How is she?”</p><p> </p><p>The sigh that came out of his mouth indicated nothing good.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s alive, but her systems and circuits have sustained heavy damage, of which I am still not sure what was the cause, but it didn’t appear something machine related, rather something internal, because we haven’t seen those machines hurting her actively, so it couldn’t have been them.” </p><p> </p><p>He resumed looking through A2’s internal systems, the cursor moving through the whole fragments of the broken cyberspace. </p><p> </p><p>“The most prominent thing seems to have been a massive overheating of her whole body circuits, as far as I can see. I’m not sure if that was the main problem but sure it is one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that he mentioned it, A2’s hand, actually her whole body had been unusually warm for the whole time. It hadn’t been too hot to hurt 2B as she held her, but it was way beyond the normal temperature of an android even after spending a whole day in the desert, where the heat of the sun could make their own internal heat rise to concerning levels. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m quite sure I saw smoke from her body before, and if it's of any indication she is feeling very warm, she’s been like that the whole time I’ve been carrying her and even now.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that definitely needs solving, though it would help if I could find the potential source, but her systems aren’t collaborating with me, she’s hard to navigate through, I guess because she’s an older model too.”</p><p> </p><p>9S almost growled in frustration, he wasn’t going anywhere with this, he kept looking and looking, quickly moving his cursor from one system to the other, warnings flooded his vision every time he moved.</p><p> </p><p>Just when he started to become frustrated with himself and his seemingly pointless research, when he finally came across another system he had never seen before, this one had been so horribly damaged he couldn’t even navigate properly it was broken and fragmented, it was hard to navigate through it as static filled his screen entirely.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing he was able to make out was a single letter. The letter “B”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I have found the source of the problem, but I don’t quite have the name of it, it starts with B, but I wasn’t able to make out anything else.” he explained, hoping either 2B or the Pods would have the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Resuming what I have found, this “B” system triggered a massive reaction that overloaded most of her circuits and systems excluding the basic emergency ones, and that also caused her entire body to overheat and not be able to cool off either.”</p><p> </p><p>2B thought but nothing came to her for the moment, and she was thankful when her Pod talked instead. He had been with A2 for a while too so he could have known even better as the support unit he was.</p><p> </p><p>“This Pod might have the solution. Unit A2 is an older model and as such she does not possess the ability to self-destruct like the newer models. Older combat models possessed something called Berserk Mode, which consisted in overloading the android’s entire body circuits and systems to push it past its limitations. However it came with a drawback, as this modality hadn’t been fully experimented to be entirely safe and it could damage the android’s body upon extensive usage, as such this feature was deemed too dangerous and removed from newer models.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well that is exactly the explanation we needed, thank you Pod.” 2B patted his head affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“So from the extensive damage I assume that during the whole time she’s been active she must have been using it often too, and without a proper way to repair herself her body was bound to fail her sooner or later from it.” 9S mused.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell before, but I do remember plenty of times she did while I was with her.” and she remembered clearly now that they got where the issue came from.</p><p> </p><p>She had been amazed, and almost scared at the display of pure rage that fueled A2 the first time she saw her using Berserk, and the physical strength she gained from it had been way beyond what she had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Such was the power of hate she bore within her. So strong 2B could feel it course through her own mind at times, as if it were her own feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it had been done to this woman in the past ran deep in her core. </p><p> </p><p>“I assume your Pod has the knowledge to help me sort through her systems then, so we can fix them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Affirmative, this Pod possesses the knowledge of unit A2’s systems.” Pod 042 confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Before 9S could ask 2B spoke first. “Yes, you can borrow him.”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t about to say no, she wasn’t going to deny 9S help, from this depended A2’s own survival, she didn’t save her from the machines just to let her suffer now.</p><p> </p><p>“Then when you have the data you need you can give it to me, so I can find the parts needed to fix her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to look for them alone 2B.” 9S frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the concern, but I’d rather have someone stay with her, and I know you two aren’t the best of friends, but I think you’re more suited than me for the task, you’d know if something wrong happened to her internally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… that’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be okay Nines, don’t worry, I’m not the one in need here.” 2B put a hand on his shoulder while her other one never left A2’s own hand.</p><p> </p><p>Pod 042 floated between them. “Proposal, unit 9S should attempt to restart unit A2’s cooling systems. While it isn’t a solution, this Pod believes it could help unit A2 stabilize her internal temperature.”</p><p> </p><p>“That could help her also feel some relief too, if she was awake.” 2B once again squeezed her hand, it was useless because A2 couldn’t feel it, but she still wanted to show affection regardless.</p><p> </p><p>Now that no one was alive to tell her otherwise anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that once she’s stable enough we could attempt to awaken her, even if it could be quite the shock, I can’t imagine her wanting to see me at all, she probably still thinks I hate her.” 9S sighed, as he searched through her systems again, hoping her cooling one hadn’t been damaged heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly, but she has to know the truth sooner or later, we had been meaning to try and find her for a while, and even if this isn’t the best situation, we can still talk to her.” she looked at the sleeping android again. </p><p> </p><p>“It could be cruel of me to say, but at least there’s not the chance that she will try to run away damaged the way she is, I doubt she could even move.” 9S said, he had found extensive damage to her motors, so he highly doubted she could move from that bed without repairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s not cruel if it’s the truth, though I assume she could get scared of being in such a vulnerable state in our company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine more than yours, after all the times I threatened and tried to kill her I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t trust me.” 9S sighed again. “I will admit I do not like her much, but I can see why she did what she had to, I know what the truth is, that she didn’t kill you because I thought she was just a ruthless murderer, she was just trying to help you… by having mercy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Part of me thinks she didn’t want to have to do that either, I can’t tell why, it’s just a feeling I can’t shake off. She could have just left me to be killed by those infected Yorha troops, but she didn’t, she saved me from them.” 2B paused a moment, trying to find the right words, because she knew it hurt him to talk about this.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked her to finish me off not because I feared going crazy, but I was afraid I’d kill more of my friends… I was so tired of doing that… I was tired of killing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… it hurts to admit, it hurts to think about that moment I saw that happen but… I know it had been better that way, and I wish I knew better that day, and all the days after… but I was so full of rage that I wanted nothing more than to kill her for what she did.” how stupid had he been back then, he truly hoped that when she woke up she understood he meant no harm to her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, I’ve seen it from her eyes, I had hoped you’d try to listen to her, she respected my wishes of wanting you to survive, she didn’t want to fight you, we both knew it was pointless. However, I also can’t blame you for having feelings, and in the end, we’re still here, the three of us.” 2B looked at A2 again, she meant to save her truly, she owed her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t speak for her, but we had said we’d try to put the past behind us, and live the way we always wanted to and we couldn’t do before. No more secrets, no more fighting, no more holding feelings back, no more sacrificing each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” he nodded. “I’ll do my best to help her, and to show her I don’t mean to be hostile anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>He remembered when once A2 told her that 2B had wanted him to be a good person, he had lashed out at her, mad that she had dared to speak of his beloved 2B’s name, he hadn’t known she’d been safe with A2 all along, and that the two communicated with one another.</p><p> </p><p>After he got to know the truth, and that 2B had her memories and her conscience stored in her sword, that she used to share whenever A2 was holding it, he had been afraid that he had disappointed 2B, though she never mentioned anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>So now he meant to do his best to truly change and find back the person he had been before the whole incident, it was hard, but he loved 2B and for her sake he’d try.</p><p> </p><p>He did not want to lose her ever again, especially he didn’t want to be the cause of her leaving.</p><p> </p><p>And besides, A2 did need a sincere apology from him.</p><p> </p><p>With time he had come to the conclusion that that woman wasn’t as bad as he thought, she was just misunderstood. The Commander had made them think from the start that she had been nothing but a deserter and an assassin, and him seeing her kill his beloved had done nothing to change that opinion until 2B told him how things went for real.</p><p> </p><p>A2 didn’t have to show mercy to either of them, she could have left 2B alone to either be destroyed from the Yorha troops gone mad, or let her succumb to the virus, but she didn’t. She accomplished her last wish to end her before she could have gotten to him, so he could be spared from the madness.</p><p> </p><p>She had taken her weapon and kept it like a treasure, she shared a mind with 2B and even expressed him her desire to not hurt him, he didn’t know if it had been her of 2B’s consciousness telling her not to, but still she had tried what she could and he had refused to listen.</p><p> </p><p>At the Tower he had been spared again, and that same virus that had got through 2B was coursing through him, and A2 took it with her and did what he had meant to in his place, to destroy that Tower and sealing the beginning of the times of peace for them androids.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have to do any of that, they had been enemies sent to kill her, and she had mercy of them both.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t understand why, and as far as he knew, neither did 2B, the woman had been a mystery even for her that had lived in her mind. But one thing for sure, she had never been what the Commander claimed A2 was.</p><p> </p><p>And after discovering just how many lies they had been told, that they had all been nothing but tools, he guessed that A2 had been hurt just like them much time before. </p><p> </p><p>Being hurt meant losing yourself in pain, sorrow and rage, and once those emotions ruled above the rest, all the others just died, and everything became cold and meaningless. There’s only pointless revenge as objective.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it well, and wondered if whatever her past experiences had been, made her the same way he had felt once he lost everything.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody should feel that way.</p><p> </p><p>He could only guess, but after 2B explained to him the reality of things, he had a lot of time to think more clearly on his past actions, and tried to think if his hate towards A2 could have still been justified.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think it was.</p><p> </p><p>But back then he’d been blinded by his own rage, and he’d still been misguided into thinking he was somehow better than her, that he was good and she was evil, all because the Commander had said so. Then kicked at himself when he had finally realized he’d been believing the words of a person that had lied to them their whole existence.</p><p> </p><p>As he repaired what he could of her systems with the help of Pod 042, he tried his best to think at how to approach A2 once she woke up, what to say, what could be the best words to try and make her trust him, at least a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Would she be afraid? Would she be angry? Would she stay silent? Would she yell? He had no idea. But he hoped that 2B’s presence would help him out.</p><p> </p><p>He could only brace himself for the moment of truth as he activated A2’s restart sequence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain was the first thing A2 felt upon waking up, it hurt everywhere, her arms, legs, chest, even in places she wasn’t sure she even had pain receptors at all. She was not stranger to being hurt, but this was something else for sure, not even being hit head on from a Goliath could compare to this.</p><p> </p><p>And yes, she had experienced being kicked around from those machines before.</p><p> </p><p>Even the simple act of taking a breath felt like something was constricting her chestplate with pure brute force from the inside out. Was it broken perhaps? Was she dead?</p><p> </p><p>No… the feeling was way too real for her to even believe she was dead. </p><p> </p><p>What a pity…</p><p> </p><p>She tried to focus on recalling what had happened before she woke up. She headed to the forest she remembered, and she had found a bunch of machines, and she had engaged them in battle. Yes, that seemed right.</p><p> </p><p>And then, had she been cornered? Yes, that happened too, and to try and fight her way through she had resorted into using her Berserk Mode… and then?</p><p> </p><p>She mentally cursed, she couldn’t remember more than that, everything had faded to black as she slipped into unconsciousness for some reason. Had her body finally failed her after years of fighting and barely keeping it functioning, without having access to any kind of maintenance?</p><p> </p><p>But if she wasn’t dead and the machines hadn’t killed her then someone must have found her. She had been lucky… again…</p><p> </p><p>She hated how everything seemed to want her to keep suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Experimentally she flexed her fingers, holding back a hiss as the joints protested against that action, she was lying on something soft, maybe a bed or something close to it, she probably wasn’t in the forest anymore.</p><p> </p><p>It felt… pleasant, despite her body feeling like it was crumbling to pieces. But how the hell did she end up here? Wherever here was anyways.</p><p> </p><p>The realization hit her like a ton of bricks falling on her, sending her in panic mode, her chest clenched painfully as her breath quickened... she wasn’t in one of her safe places! </p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes shot open, her hands flying to her chestplate, as she curled up to the side as tightly as she could, she couldn’t suppress a whimper as she prayed to whatever god there was that no one was looking at her, that she was alone…</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have the strength to deal with anything nor anyone.</p><p> </p><p>A presence hovering behind her back however told another story. Indeed she wasn’t alone, and since she wasn’t at least she hoped it wouldn’t be someone hostile.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle hand found its way on her shoulder, flinching as it made contact, but at least it wasn’t a machine. She was grateful that the owner of said hand immediately removed it and didn’t linger further.</p><p> </p><p>So then why did she find herself seeking its warmth?</p><p> </p><p>“A2?” a voice, feminine, familiar and… worried? She didn’t sound like Anemone, the only person she knew could hold some care for her.</p><p> </p><p>She was sure she heard this voice before though, many times.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering all her willpower she turned around to face this other android, fighting back the urge to scream as her entire body threatened to split open with the motion. She didn’t quite succeed in keeping her voice down.</p><p> </p><p>How pitiful she must have looked.</p><p> </p><p>Once again those warm hands found her, this time in keeping her steady, she didn’t find it in herself to fight away the contact. While her eyes found themselves staring into equally blue ones, and to that face that was just like her own… no, hers was ugly and ruined, 2B was pretty and pristine.</p><p> </p><p>And right now also pretty concerned, and for her... Why? A2 found herself wondering.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it easy, you’re safe here.” 2B told her. “We’re at the Resistance Camp, 9S and I found you in the forest and took you here before those machines could have killed you.”</p><p> </p><p>So that’s what happened. She could vaguely recall seeing 2B’s face and hearing her voice before everything faded to black, for as confused and fuzzy as it was, the memory was definitely there.</p><p> </p><p>Wait… 9S was also here? Oh no…</p><p> </p><p>Where was he? Was he still planning to kill her? Had 2B convinced him not to so that was why she was still alive? Of course it must have been it, he would never disrespect his dear 2B after all.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never go against her, but… a part of A2 wasn’t sure he wouldn’t carry on hating her. Even if it had been 2B’s request she still had killed the one that was everything for him, she had brought it upon herself in a way.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands ruined everything she touched after all.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps she could ask him to have mercy on her, he despised her, surely it would be easy for him to just drive his sword through her chest and end everything. She had enough long ago.</p><p> </p><p>If she had the courage to demand him to, 2B would be mad, but she hopefully would understand, they had shared a mind after all.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t bring this upon 2B, she held her memories and knew how much it pained her to keep killing who she cared about, even though she had doubts the android did care for her at all. She had just been a meaning to an end, someone to trust when there was no one else left, and nothing else, just an item for 2B to use, just like she’d been used to create her in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>9S would do fine, he desired this, and it would bring peace for both of them and their tormented minds.</p><p> </p><p>“Where… where’s 9S?” she forced herself to speak, wincing as her voice felt more scratchy and robotic than what she would have liked it to be.</p><p> </p><p>2B frowned at her, probably sensing her worry but didn’t question it. “He’s been here all along, he was checking on you to see if we could repair you.” she said, throwing a glance in a corner behind her. </p><p> </p><p>A2 followed her eyes and found 9S sitting on a chair in silence, he avoided looking at her when she made contact, seemingly trying to make himself smaller on that chair, odd.</p><p> </p><p>Wait… 2B spoke of repairs…</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t what she wanted! At all. She didn’t ask to be saved, she didn’t ask to be helped! Why was everyone deciding what she could do with her life but her? Why wouldn’t they let her rest already? </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” it was the only question that left her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Why what?” 2B tilted her head on the side, A2 would have found it cute if she wasn’t so angry.</p><p> </p><p>Where was that coming from even?</p><p> </p><p>She finally decided to speak her mind, enough being vague, it had never been her thing. “Why did you save me? I didn’t ask to.”</p><p> </p><p>“We know, but you needed help.”</p><p> </p><p>“What made you assume I wanted your help?” she asked with a snarl. Why wouldn’t these two understand? </p><p> </p><p>“You could have died…”</p><p> </p><p>With a surprising amount of strength, she pushed herself up in a sitting position, forcing herself to resist the stabs of pain coming from everywhere, grabbing 2B’s arms in her weak hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would you care if that happened?” </p><p> </p><p>Her chest tightened again, she couldn’t breathe, her whole body shaking, she could barely register 9S coming closer over the ringing in her hearing systems, she couldn’t avoid falling forward leaning on 2B as she caught her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why…?” she whispered weakly.</p><p> </p><p>The pain of her wounds caught up with her for pushing herself so hard, as her eyes closed once again, the last thing she felt was 2B’s gentle touch as she laid her back down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just rest A2.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>2B gently put her back on the mattress as she shut down again, she was about to ask 9S to put her back to sleep again in fear she would hurt herself further, externally it didn’t look like there was more damage done than the way she was before, so it was all internal.</p><p> </p><p>She could easily guess from the way she struggled to move, and the way she held her chestplate. It didn’t take the knowledge of a Scanner type to see that she was falling apart.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” 9S asked as he stood beside them. “Why is she so mad?”</p><p> </p><p>Why would someone be mad over being saved? He would understand if she was angry at him for being here, not because they had saved her. What was wrong with her?</p><p> </p><p>2B waited a bit before answering, she had a clue why but she wasn’t sure. She couldn’t say she had never seen any kind of destructive behaviour from A2 the time she was with her. Even if she didn’t know what caused it, and the times she had tried to get the other android to be more careful fell to deaf ears, as A2 would hurt herself even further out of spite.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped asking eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not too sure, she doesn’t trust you that we know, maybe she doesn’t believe that we’re sincere, we’ve been enemies before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I’m not too much of a help either, my presence would just put her on edge.” 9S sighed, he truly wanted to help though. “I’m afraid she could end up hurting herself more if she’s panicking, maybe it would be best if I didn’t stay near her until it's time for repairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t let you repair her if she doesn’t trust you, we have to get her to believe that we want to help.” 2B got up from the bed to grab a blanket, placing it over A2. Even if androids didn’t get cold she wanted her to be comfortable, and she wanted to show they didn’t mean ill towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should just give her time and leave her be, maybe she will calm down if we don’t pressure her too much. It would be bad if her condition worsened because we pushed her because she got scared.”</p><p> </p><p>2B nodded. “I suppose she isn’t too used to being around people, I wouldn’t want to be her, weak and hurt with two androids that tried to kill her multiple times, I wouldn’t trust us either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah me too, it’s very scary thinking about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just leave the room, I can go look for the parts for repairs while you wait here like we decided, hoping in the meantime she’ll rest and settle down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stick around here in case anything happens, or if she needs anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Without more words 9S gave the parts needed for repairs to Pod 042, so 2B could look for them, and then they parted ways, he settled to sit down on some boxes lying near the door, so he could stick close if A2 needed something.</p><p> </p><p>Even if she wouldn’t be happy to see him again, it couldn’t be avoided. </p><p> </p><p>He had to talk to her eventually, and try to make her understand he didn’t want to harm her, and not only because 2B would get mad, and neither because Anemone asked him to not hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>But because he meant it.</p><p> </p><p>Like 2B said, no more deaths, no more fights, Yorha was gone, the machines were gone, and his beloved was back with him, there was no need to try and go at each other’s head anymore. Himself more than her, she did try her best to not fight him, she had known better than him all along.</p><p> </p><p>She could easily overpower him as the combat model she was, even if old.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she was scared of that too, that now that she was so helpless he’d try something while she couldn’t defend herself, that she was an easy prey.</p><p> </p><p>He did not want her to think that way, at all.</p><p> </p><p>Next time he went into that room, he decided he would disable his weapon summoning functions, and keep his distance entirely, he’d make himself small in a corner and weaponless, maybe that could be helpful.</p><p> </p><p>He’d ask 2B if she would allow him to do the same to her, so no weapons at all would enter the room at all. At least 2B was able to stay close to her, he supposed it was because the two had shared a mind once, so her presence wasn’t too bad to bear for A2 because she’s done it before.</p><p> </p><p>He scratched his head, ruffling his hair. This was way worse than he expected it to be, he wasn’t sure, but he felt she wasn’t only afraid, that there was something else, much more deep and scary lying within her.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t shake off the feeling every time he thought back at the words she said.</p><p> </p><p>As if she expected that they wouldn’t care if she lived or died, that she couldn’t understand why kindness was being shown to her.</p><p> </p><p>9S recalled a time where 2B also reacted in a similar way, seemingly not understanding why he still was good to her despite her having had to kill him multiple times. She’d also ask why he was being nice to her, when she felt undeserving and unworthy.</p><p> </p><p>She understood eventually that he didn’t hold it against her for what she had to do, that she had been forced to do what she had, that it hadn’t been her fault, and that he knew that she hated it too.</p><p> </p><p>He knew all of it, and with time 2B had come to terms with it, and that those times were over, that she didn’t have to do those awful things she had been created to do, that they could spend their lives side by side in peace.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this was a model 2 thing, after all A2 had been the prototype for the next generation, including 2B, especially of 2B, since they even shared the same facial features, they even shared the same beauty mark on their chin.</p><p> </p><p>It used to annoy him how much A2 looked like 2B after she cut her hair off for whatever reason he didn’t know. With 2B’s killer being so similar to his beloved, it drove him mad he wished she’d stop having the same face, even if A2 had no fault in that and the way the model 2 had been created and used.</p><p> </p><p>She was easier to look at now, the Pods had restored her body the way she was before when they met the first time at the castle, with her impossibly long hair.</p><p> </p><p>It suited her more, he found himself thinking.</p><p> </p><p>He was interrupted from his musings as Anemone approached him, sitting on his side.</p><p> </p><p>“How is she doing?” she asked, straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Physically not too well, but we narrowed down the problem to her Berserk mode damaging most of her internal circuits, she’s not in danger of shutting down as her emergency systems are working at full capacity and keeping her alive, but she’s in a lot of pain, and she’ll be until she will get repairs.” he explained, not wanting to keep things from the other android.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone told me they heard yelling before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… she wasn’t too happy to see us.” he said. “She overexerted herself so her body forced her back in rest mode, we decided to leave her be and not try to pressure her again for a bit, last thing we want is to hurt her.”</p><p> </p><p>Anemone seemed satisfied as she nodded. “I’m glad to hear you no longer wish to harm her.”</p><p> </p><p>“That feeling left when I learned the truth, and I want to talk and apologize to her for being what I have been, but I feel she won’t allow me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave her some time, maybe you can try when she’s a bit calmer, and if that doesn’t work I can talk to her, she might listen to me, I know Number 2 can be very stubborn when she wants.” a small chuckle left her.</p><p> </p><p>9S observed the fond smile on Anemone’s face, the two had known each other, that’s right, if there was someone that could know why A2 was acting so angry about having been saved it could be her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something wrong?” she asked, noticing him going silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… but not with me. I think A2 is not feeling too well mentally too, it’s like she doesn’t want to be helped, that she doesn’t want people to care for her. At least that’s what she was screaming about before.”</p><p> </p><p>Anemone’s face fell. “Oh… I see…”</p><p> </p><p>So Number 2 was still being like that… still thinking she wasn’t deserving anything nice, still thinking that she’d drag people down with her, still punishing herself over the deaths of their friends.</p><p> </p><p>Anemone knew well how it felt to feel guilty for surviving when everyone you cared about was lost and would never come back. To feel alone, lost and desperate.</p><p> </p><p>She had the Resistance to lead, the androids trusted her to take over when Rose had died alongside everyone else, having someone that relied on her helped her feel less worthless, that she still was needed in this world.</p><p> </p><p>For the longest time Anemone thought she had been the only one that had survived that mission, and only found out about Number 2 being still alive because 2B and 9S asked for information about her. She didn’t need to wonder why the former Yorha android kept away, afraid they would send their type E androids after her too, she didn’t want Yorha to go after the Resistance.</p><p> </p><p>They had seen each other for a brief time after the explosion of the Bunker, that left Number 2 free from her assailants, and Anemone thought she had never seen anyone look more miserable before.</p><p> </p><p>Her body had been damaged so much that she almost couldn’t recognize it, but she could tell the most damage had been done to her soul, her blue eyes, constantly sad and tired spoke volumes even without words.</p><p> </p><p>They spoke of someone that wanted nothing more than for her existence to end.</p><p> </p><p>So she wasn’t all that surprised by 9S' words, and if she had to guess, this revival had done nothing more than to damage her further.</p><p> </p><p>Number 2 hadn’t understood that, while she shouldn’t ignore the past, there was still someone caring for her out there, and that seeing her hurting herself like this wouldn’t have made their friends happy either.</p><p> </p><p>They would have wanted her to keep living a life at the best of her efforts, not to see her guitying herself of something that had been out of her control, and punishing herself constantly for it.</p><p> </p><p>They would have wanted her to forgive herself…</p><p> </p><p>“I… I can’t really tell you, 9S.” she replied after a while.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t question her. “I see, it’s something painful isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Anemone nodded. “Very.”</p><p> </p><p>She put a hand on his shoulder. “All I can say is that you two aren’t that different from each other.” she got up. “Make of my words what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>She left without saying anything more, leaving 9S alone with his own thoughts again.</p><p> </p><p>“Alert, unit A2’s reboot sequence initiated, awakening imminent.” Pod 153 floated to him, he had given her the order to tell him if A2 would wake up again, so he could make sure she wouldn’t try to do anything harmful for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go check on her then.” hoping she wouldn’t be too mad again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Someone had placed a blanket over her A2 noticed, a useless display of affection really, but it was so fresh and soft and pleasant on her damaged body. When was the last time she had slept on a bed? When was the last time she had something more than cold, hard and dirty soil under her?</p><p> </p><p>Last time was back when her friends…</p><p> </p><p>She pressed a hand on her chest, there was that spike of pain again, it was atrocious… she had really screwed herself over this time, no, what was she saying? She hadn’t done enough, her body hadn’t given out entirely she was still here.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around the room, but there wasn’t anything useful she could use to finish herself off, probably even if there was something she wouldn’t have the strength to get up anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Her body refused to move more than what little it could, just enough to turn over, not even sitting up was an option as she could experience before. Let alone getting up from here and be able to stand at all.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could even try to do anything someone entered, and it was the person she least expected, 9S with his Pod floating behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course that bloody thing would tell him if she woke up…</p><p> </p><p>“Have you come to take my head?” she asked, her voice cold, after all she couldn’t imagine him caring, the only reason she was still here was because of 2B, but she wasn’t with him at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a dry laugh. “I hardly believe it, with how hard you screamed how much you wanted to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I deactivated my ability to summon weapons, and my Pod won’t do anything unless I order it to.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, she had to admit that his attempts to get her to trust him were admirable, however false. “But you still could, it doesn’t look like you lost your voice, or your hands.” she pointed at them for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no intention to touch you, and I can send my Pod somewhere else if that will make you relax more.” </p><p> </p><p>She growled, this was going nowhere, she counted on him to attack her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this because of 2B? She asked you to be a good boy and not hurt me?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head instead. “I know I would hurt 2B if I did anything to you, Anemone too, she asked me herself, she’s worried for you.” A2 rolled her eyes, of course she would be.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not why, I don’t want to harm you because I mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe a word, where’s that hateful android that desired nothing more than to cut me to pieces?” she snarled. “I took 2B from you, I took away the android you loved, or have you forgotten?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven’t…” he couldn’t continue as she interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is stopping you? I’m lying here like a wounded animal, I can’t fight you back, how easy would it be for you to just take your damn sword and stab right through my black box and end my suffering?”</p><p> </p><p>How easy could it be to just let her go? He had no reason to keep her here, did he enjoy seeing her suffer like this? Wouldn’t it be much easier to just end the torment for both of them?</p><p> </p><p>To finally release her from this damned life full of nothing but guilt and regrets.</p><p> </p><p>She never thought she would ask her worst enemy to have mercy on her, and just end this once and for all. 2B was right, they weren’t different, at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Just kill me, 9S.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>9S almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing, if it hadn’t been A2 saying it he could think that his hearing systems malfunctioned. But no, he heard that clearly, and from the way her blue eyes stared into his he could tell she was being serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had asked him to kill her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this all a test to see if he could be trusted or did she truly meant it? Did she believe he was that bad of a person? Well… he had called that upon himself if he had to be honest, so that wasn’t so surprising with how he had treated her before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? What are you waiting for?” she frowned at him, she was indeed expecting him to attack her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched his hands at his sides to steady himself. No, it didn’t matter if she wanted it, he wouldn’t do it, and it wasn’t because he was afraid to make 2B and Anemone mad at him, at least it wasn’t the only reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knew they would be deeply sad if she died, so no, even if she begged for it he wouldn’t let her give up her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t understand that there were people that cared and worried for her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9S looked directly at her, matching her stare. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened beyond what he expected, he knew she’d be surprised from his reaction, but not this much. Did she really believe he would just accept her request?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw her hands grip the blanket so tightly that it was a wonder she didn’t rip it to pieces, other than worrying she’d damage the joints of her fingers. A2 shook so much with rage that he was glad she didn’t have the option to self-destruct, because she looked like she was about to explode on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even you then?” she whispered, sad and resigned. “Do you enjoy seeing me suffer this way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” of course he didn’t, otherwise he wouldn’t even have the desire to help her in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna help, I checked your entire body for hours and examined every inch to make sure I had all the data I needed to gather the supplies to repair you. 2B went to get them a few hours ago when you fell in rest mode again.” he explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you I want to be helped?” she asked, bitter and angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one, we just want to, please let us.” he found himself pleading. Anemone was right, A2 was indeed stubborn… but he would be more than her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We? Is it really both of you, or is it just 2B and you’re only going along with it because you don’t want to disappoint her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I also want to!” he yelled back. “I truly want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9S sighed heavily, she was so annoying to deal with but he would have to do, she’d never let him put his hands on her for maintenance if he somehow didn’t manage to gain even a little of her trust. He knew he had called this upon himself, and he deserved this treatment too, he’d been cruel with her, and he was paying for that, and was willing to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was best to tell her just the plain truth, he decided. Then she could make of it all she wanted after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2B told me what happened to her.” these words finally got her interested in listening, good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea she had got infected again, I thought I had removed the virus myself, but then she caught it again when we got separated. She did what she could to get as far as possible from other androids so she wouldn’t risk spreading it nor killing them herself, it was then she met you at the commercial facility, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A2 nodded to him. “I was going after the infected troops when I stumbled upon her, and unfortunate coincidence, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know why you killed her, I know she asked you to, because she feared that once she lost control she’d come after me, but, like I said, back then I didn’t know that, I… I thought you killed her because you were just a murderer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it what I am after all?” she almost laughed at the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A realization dawned upon him, she truly thought ill about herself, he had a feeling she didn’t want anything good to come to her because she didn’t deserve it, that she truly meant her words, she wasn’t pushing them away because she didn’t like them, but because she hated herself and she was punishing herself for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the point of desiring, asking, begging him to kill her. Because she knew that 2B would have never accepted, so she asked the one that had been her worst enemy before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Anemone’s words made sense now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A2 wasn’t so angry and cold because she wanted to, but because she’d been hurt so much that she locked away her feelings. Just like he had been when he lost 2B.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet despite him changing like that, he still had people that cared for him, that thought he was still worthy to be loved, he knew, and she had to believe in that she too had people that cared for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You respected her wishes, and carried her memories with her, she wouldn’t be herself anymore if you didn’t. You saved her, and you didn’t have to, yet you still did.” he continued where he left off, deciding to ignore her question for the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you anymore, A2.” he stated, looking directly into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared back for a while in silence, and 9S wondered if he should say more or just wait for her reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” A2 closed her eyes with a sigh. “What a shame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh, she was so tiresome to deal with, did she ever change her mind about anything at all 9S began to wonder. He didn’t manage to retort as she didn’t let him, simply turning away and hiding her face under the covers, signal she probably didn’t want to talk anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was just as he expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be outside if you need anything.” he told her before leaving, trying to throw her one last attempt to have her open up, that however she didn’t take.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so annoying…” he grumbled as he exited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“9S!” he heard 2B’s voice call him from the distance, seeing her come through the entrance of the camp with a bag of what he had asked her, looking pretty satisfied with herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2B, glad you’re back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned at him, immediately noticing there was something wrong from the way he sulked, and 9S didn’t sulk unless something bad happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scratched the back of his head. “Well… since you mentioned it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9S didn’t waste time in telling her what happened while she was gone, he told her everything from the exchange of words he had with Anemone to the conversation, or whatever that had been, with A2, and what she had asked him, and that he refused to give her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” she turned in the direction of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still going on with that then… still hurting herself, even if 2B didn’t quite know why, she’d seen it too often to forget it, and it pained her every time, and not because she was afraid she’d be lost forever should A2 have gotten too reckless and cause her demise, but because it hurt her to see her in such a state, harming her body over and over like she deserved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something told 2B that A2 did feel like she deserved to be hurt, though she didn’t know the reason. But A2 wasn’t a bad person, she was just misunderstood and lonely, and preferred to be that way too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had seen her good things, and not only to 9S, trying to not fight him and save him after so he’d survive the ordeal at the Tower. But also to Pascal and his village, she spared him despite her burning hatred for machines, and she’d seen her be kind to the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those poor children she had tried to save…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B never thought she’d see someone feel more worthless before, after that failure, and she knew A2 already didn’t care much about herself to begin with when they met. That had been another heavy hit to her already shattered psyche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kind of a nightmare to be in A2’s mind at times, if she had to be honest, even if she hadn’t seen all of it, but she didn’t blame her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had her own fair share of bad memories too, and knew exactly how it felt when all those moments decided to take over and make you feel at your most miserable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’ll ever accept us caring for her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Nines… I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, I didn’t mean to listen in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo turned to see Anemone approaching, just as worried as they were, possibly more, and she knew what had happened too, she couldn’t be happy about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew she’d give you trouble…” she said with a sigh. “You two are very kind and caring, but Number 2 is one of a kind when it comes to those things. Believe me, she didn’t use to be this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we do then?” 9S asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave her there to suffer alone.” 2B shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me at her, maybe she will listen to someone that is less of a stranger than you two, if our friendship is still worth anything to her like it is to me, then maybe I can do something to get us out of this situation.” she stared at the closed door. “Last thing I want is to lose more friends…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understandable.” 2B nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might need to be a bit harsh with her though, so don’t be scared if you hear yelling, it might be the only way to get her to understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t say anything more and left Anemone to do her own attempt, hoping for it to go better than the previous ones, she was the only one that knew A2 better, if she couldn’t then it might become a big problem, and they hoped it wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A2 grumbled to her from under the blanket when she entered the room, the conversation with 9S hadn’t left her pleased at all, Anemone assumed. Since when this woman was pleased anyways?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to leave me alone, 9S.” she growled, her head still under the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this how you greet a friend? That’s rude of you.” she half mocked. The words had an immediate effect as A2 finally showed her face to her, gritting her teeth as she turned to fully face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anemone felt bad for seeing her like that, she had overdone it too much this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought 9S would have come to bother me again…” there was an unspoken sorry somewhere in there, but she knew it wasn’t a word A2 said often anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was too focused on keeping that tough facade of hers, that she constructed in the years she’d been alone, and even now she wasn’t letting that go one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Anemone didn’t like that at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” she asked, sitting on the bed with her. She didn’t protest, good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think? Like absolute hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should have taken better care of yourself during the years.” A2 rolled her eyes at her words. “Please, don’t start with this too, 2B kept telling me all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know she was right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No she wasn’t, I…” Anemone put a hand on her mouth to stop her from talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to say you deserved it, then I won’t let you. You should know better than that.” her expression hardened, she didn’t want to hear that kind of thing from A2. Still she let her talk, hoping to not regret it, even if Anemone knew she would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s true, Anemone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying that.” she glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, because that is the truth, I failed them, I failed them all! They trusted me and they all died!” A2 yelled back at her, holding her chest tightly. “They died because I was a coward! Because I wasn’t good enough!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A2 gripped her chestplate so hard that it looked like she might tear it out with her bare hands, Anemone took her arms and forced them away from it and at the sides of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” she shook her head. “Shut up and listen to me, you absolute stubborn fool…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember them just as much as you, Number 2… there isn’t a single day where I don’t think about them, and I know you do too.” she loosened the grip on her arms, but not enough to let go, knowing the other android didn’t have the strength to try and fight her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never seen anyone look more miserable than you in my whole life, have you looked at yourself in a mirror at least once? You barely have any skin left on you, you have layers of dirt everywhere, not to mention that poor excuse of clothes you have hanging off from your torso…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands gently traced A2’s arms, the carbon plates were nowhere near as soft as her skin had been before. She didn’t react, but sat there in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would our friends think if they saw you this way? What would Number 4 think of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt A2’s breath itch, Number 4 was a really sensitive topic for her, but she’d have to use all she had if she wanted to get her friend to listen. Being nice wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you use that against me…” A2 whispered slowly, biting her lower lip and turning away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know better than me that day no one of us should have ever survived that mission, you were all always meant to be sacrificed, it wasn’t your fault, Number 2, it was never your fault…” Anemone shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were all fooled, we never should have been here, the others sacrificed themselves for us so we could keep living not because they wanted to hurt us, but because they loved us, and they wouldn’t have wanted to see you hurting yourself this way… they took their decisions by themselves, I know it hurts… and I know it is the truth… I know it as much as you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A2 heaved, her eyes closed, trying her hardest not to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Number 4 loved you dearly, she would have wanted you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please... stop talking…” A2’s eyes closed tighter, as she curled up. Her hands moved around seemingly not knowing what to do, she put them over her ears, over her eyes, and on her chest and around herself in an attempt to make herself even smaller, wanting to disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anemone felt absolutely horrible for putting this on her, but even more horrible was to keep seeing her mistreat herself in any way possible, to see her harming her body over and over, and denying the reality that there still was someone that cared for her, and wanted nothing more than to do just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wanted nothing more than to help her get through all the pain she felt, and that she caused upon herself on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To let her know that it was okay to be loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached out, stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. “Number 2… would you look at me?” she kept her voice soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anemone didn’t really expect her to listen, but she did, slowly opening a blue eye, that shone with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Number 2… forgive yourself…” she paused a second. “If you don’t want to do it for your own sake, or for mine, do it for theirs, do it for Number 4 and all of our friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A2 looked away, and Anemone heard a small sniff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to have someone that cares for you, those people won’t take our friend’s places, you won’t forget them, but they will help you make things better…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t protest as Anemone lifted her up so A2 was sitting in her lap, she only heard a pained grunt. “Sorry, sorry.” she stroked her long white hair, grimacing at how unkempt they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Number 2, let yourself be loved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anemone could feel her shaking in her arms as A2’s own slowly reached towards her, tentatively hugging her, her hands tugging at her hood so hard it fell from her head, but she didn’t mind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let A2 express all of her pent up feelings the way she wanted, sitting there with her stroking her hair and back for as long as she needed it, didn’t matter how long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while she felt the other android relax, not quite letting go of her though, as she leaned her head on her shoulder, her eyes closed, not quite smiling, but she looked more peaceful, but she did let go of her hood, holding her hands in her lap instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I let them in now?” she didn’t need to specify who. A2 nodded, still remaining sitting against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anemone turned over to the door of the room, she knew the other two were waiting outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2B, 9S, you can come in now.” she called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two cautiously stepped in, 9S more than 2B, but they still entered, carrying in the bag with the new components with them as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B made her way to the bed first, crouching next to it, tentatively reaching for A2’s hand with her own, surprised as it closed around it. A2 finally accepting the kind gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9S decided to remain in the back still, not wanting to ruin the moment in case A2 was still angry at him. He didn’t want to mess Anemone’s hard work up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had heard something, but didn’t quite know what she did to convince her, but they were glad she did. It was something about their old friends, that much they heard, no wonder A2 felt so lonely...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come over, 9S.” he hadn’t expected A2 to call him out, and even less to allow him close to her. He didn’t want to be told twice though as he stood next to 2B, she gestured to put a hand on A2’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a bit uncertain, but he did it anyways, tentatively reaching out for her. He thought A2 would swat it away but instead she put her free hand, the one 2B wasn’t holding, on top of his, holding it there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t hold back a smile, and neither could 2B.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be a long process, but they would wait for as long as it would take for A2 to open up to them, if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… will you let us repair you then?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took A2 a bit to answer, unsure on how to respond most likely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you so much want to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course I want to!” he excitedly nodded. “I’m ready whenever you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9S rushed over to the bag of new components 2B so kindly got for them, he had already checked it before, as they waited for Anemone to talk with A2, nothing he needed was missing, 2B was amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A2 slowly let go of Anemone, but didn’t quite leave 2B’s hand as she lied back down with a sigh. “Let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe after this we can also find her clothes, or maybe even repair her skin too.” 9S rambled, excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too ahead of yourself now…” A2 was quick to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, small steps, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached her, reaching with his hand to her forehead. “I have to put you in sleep mode for this, so it won’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B threw a glance to Anemone which understood. “We’ll stay here with you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A2 just nodded, that was the last thing she did before 9S put her to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two female androids sat in a corner in silence, not wanting to disturb 9S as he worked, last thing they wanted was for him to mess something up because they distracted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was no repair expert, but a Scanner was always better than a Combat unit at this for sure, and as of now, 9S was the closest thing they had to that. He had a large knowledge as well now that he was free to roam and do what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B was also glad that A2 had decided to give him a chance too, without him she would have been forced to stay the way she was because no one else was competent enough to fix her, not such extensive damage at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that 9S had meant not to simply repair but to substitute the damaged parts with new ones as much as he could, new parts always worked more efficiently than old ones, even if fixed perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took hours of dedicated work, but finally he had done it, he was double checking that everything was good to go and in working order before attempting to wake up A2 again. He didn’t want her to be hurt again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s ready.” he announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B went over first, with Anemone trailing behind her, waiting for her to open her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have to wait long, A2’s blue eyes immediately looked at them, she didn’t say anything, but her face said everything anyways, she was grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? Anything wrong?” 9S asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on the bed, pleased to not feel anymore pain or soreness anywhere in her body. She felt… good, as if she had just been created. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t felt so new in such a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good as new.” she replied, and 9S smiled widely. “Great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thought about giving you clothes too.” 2B pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only now A2 noticed that she wasn’t wearing the scrap of her old uniform anymore, but a shirt and pants, if she had to guess they were 2B’s, they literally had the same body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to clean you up too.” Anemone added. “You look like a proper android now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” A2 whispered, checking herself over. This was still almost surreal to believe in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d been saved, repaired, cleaned up and given clothes and a bed to rest into, without being asked nothing in return, if not to accept the kindness given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When was the last time she allowed herself that? Last time it had been with Number 4…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anemone was right, Number 4 wouldn’t want her to beat herself up like this, it only took her years before realizing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dear Number 4 that had so much loved her… could she be able to love anyone back again the same way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know if she could, but she yearned for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over to 2B and 9S, she was complimenting him for the hard work and he blushed hard, she saw Anemone in the corner smiling at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re okay, Number 2.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two androids made their way to A2, hugging her from both sides, 9S still being rather shy about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re glad you’re here.” 2B whispered, leaning her head on her shoulder, A2’s long hair tickling her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly put her arms around them both. She couldn’t help the small smile forming on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad too…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>